I forgive you
by MiraculousRecovery
Summary: ONESHOT! Chase and Akari duke it out, only to find that they were both Jerks...But mostly Chase...


I sat in my room with my knees huddled to my chest. There were broken picture frames, and the ashes of burned pictures of me and Chase everywhere…We hadn't been getting along lately…one thing lead to another and he broke up with me. I wasn't exactly depressed…mostly angry…but yes I was sad.

What did I even do wrong? Well, I mean, it could've been when he started questioning my friendship with Luke and ending with us screaming at the top of our lungs, trying to prove the other wrong….or maybe somewhere in the middle. I tried to shrug it off, but I still felt a little numb.

It was already 12:30 p.m., so I got up, throwing on a pair of sweats and went outside to go get some lunch.

"Yo! Akari! I'm tryin' to kill time before my date with Selena. What are you up to?"

I turned around to see the blue haired boy, who'd unintentionally caused me and Chase's break up. No…that wasn't fair…Luke was my best friend, it wasn't his fault.

I turned around giving him a sad smile.

"Still upset about Chase..?"

I shrugged.

"I feel a little numb…I was about to grab some food, to take back home…"

He looked me up and down several times. Then he smiled.

"Nu-uh! Not this time, Akari! You're comin with me!"

He grabbed my arm and sped away to Harmonica Town.

"Luke? W-what are you doing?"

When he finally stopped he turned around and pointed at the Sonata Tailoring Shop.

"You're getting a makeup! Er...uh…whatever you girls call it…"

"Makeover." I corrected him.

"Yeah! You're gonna look hot!"

"Luke, I'm not in the moo-"

I was cut off by him pushing me in. I stumbled, but then Luke grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back.

"HEY LUNA-TIC? YOU HERE?", he called out.

"Don't Call Me That!", Luna answered.

Luna came prancing out.

"What is it?"

Luke responded by shoving me to Luna.

"Do your Worst!", he said.

Luna looked at me.

"Fine." She guided me to the back. We went to the back room. "Luna, what are you gonna-"

She forcefully handed me a bunch of clothes and forced me to change. Outfit after outfit. Tearing and ripping.

"Hey! Ah- Where are you touching?, No not that!"

We came back out, a rough forty-five minutes later.

I stepped out wearing a lavender dress with black ruffles at the bottom, and a beautiful diamond necklace, with a jeweled flower hair pin, Chases favorite. He told me several times that I looked cute in it.

"DAMN! Akari, you look super hot!"

I sighed. Luna suddenly took my arm and sat me down on a chair.

"Now what do we do about this hair..?", Luna wondered aloud.

"Ooh! Ooh! Bandana-"

"No," me and Luna both rejected him.

She gently took a curling iron and swept my hair up.

"Perfect."

"How much is this?", I asked.

"It's free."

Me and Luke looked at each other.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is for Chase right?"

I blushed.

Luna giggled. "Give him hell.", she said.

Me and Luke walked out. It was already 8 p.m. As we approached the Brass bar I stopped. I couldn't go in there. Chase would tear me to shreds! Luke grabbed my arm.

"Akari, let's go, like Luna said, you're gonna give him Hell!"

I smiled, and we walked in.

The room had a tense feeling about. Or perhaps that was me…

We walked to a table.

"May I take your order?"

I looked up and saw Chase. I slowly sank down in my chair.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries." Luke said.

Chase cringed. "And for your date?", he asked bluntly.

I gulped. "S-same thing.."

Chase chuckled and walked to the back. I stared at my feet.

Me and Luke chatted and waited for our food to come out. Chase brought us our food, and placed it on the table. Or rather, SLAMMED it on the table. I was a bit irritated. Luke didn't seem to notice. He dived into his food. Chase turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, I forgot your drink."

I looked at him. He carefully took a glass of water off of his tray and poured it into my lap. _Oh. Hell. No._ My new dress was completely soaked. Luke looked at Chase in shock.

Luke got up, ready to defend me. I stopped him. Luke sat back down slowly. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. Chase looked at me, un-phased.

"What's your problem?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"Just thought you were thirsty." he shrugged.

I balled up my fist. And the next thing I knew Luke was holding my back.

"Don't! Akari, he's not worth it!"

Chase laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore, I yanked my self out of Luke's grasp, and I hit Chase. He stumbled backwards, and I quickly jumped on Chase. I grabbed his collar and I taught him a lesson. Heheh. You want to know what I did? Well I..! Kissed him. I don't know what came over me but, as I grabbed his collar, and gazed into those precious purple orbs, I was intoxicated.

I was so surprised when he started kissing me back.

"I'll leave you two alone," Luke chuckled as he went over to meet Selena.

Chase suddenly moved me off of him and pushed me roughly against the wall, and pinned my hands above my head. His hands went everywhere.

I broke our kiss. "You forgive me..?" I said breathlessly.

He chuckled and cupped my face, kissing me passionately.

"I am sorry, Akari, please forgive me. I was wrong…not you."

I looked into his eyes. "I forgive you."

He embraced me tightly.

"Now take me home, and help me out of these wet clothes," I say with a smug smile.

"Gladly.", he said.

* * *

This was stuck in my head for a while, and it's weird because I usually do Hikari/Chase and Akari/Luke

But whever.

Inspired by the following: Harvest Moon A.P.

Water

Beautiful Liar- Beyonce', Shakira

And the shiny thing I found on the floor this morning


End file.
